nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kameron Family
The Kameron Family is a wealthy and influential family of Lovia that came across to Lovia in the wake of World War II from England. They set up businesses in Lovia and managed to gain a respectable status in their community. __ToC__ History The Kameron Family is an old and influential family with ties to many Germanic monarchies. Their ancestors include many famous German businessmen and also a reasonable amount of important English historical figures. Pre-WW1 The Kameron Family used to be a mainly German-Jewish Family that had major businesses that helped prop up German industry in their original nation of Prussia. They helped pioneer the canned food factories in and around Brandenburg, and then also built several arms factories in the years leading up to World War 1. At that time the first son (Thomas Kameron) of the head (Albert Kameron) of the family renounced his Judaism and became a Roman Catholic. His father strongly disapproved however decided to let him continue as a Christian but hide the fact from other Jewish families they had strong bonds with. However the truth came out when Thomas started a family and refused to pretend to be Jewish anymore. He started his own business and eventually inherited his fathers arms business when he died in 1907. When tensions began to build in Europe he sold his businesses and moved to Britain to live with his relatives in Herefordshire. WW1 and aftermath When WW1 broke out the young Catholic Kamerons (John, Johan and Kane) joined the British Army. The young Jewish Kamerons (Adam, Dierk, Karl, Karsten, Lukas, Rodolf, Sebastian and Siegfried) joined the German Army and Air force. During the first year of the war, John distinguished himself at the Siege of Antwerp and was promoted to corporal and the other Kamerons enjoyed short lived sucess in their roles. However Adam, Johan and Karl all died at the First Battle of Ypres causing destress on both sides. The men of both families managed to keep alive for 1915 although Kane lost his leg at the Battle of Loos, he survived to go home where he stayed for the rest of the war. In 1916 Rodolf died to a gas attack and Sebastian was shot down behind enemy lines and killed by French soldiers while he was still in the wreck of the Bi-plane. 1917 saw the death of the youngest on the German side, Siegfried who was only 18 years old, who at the time was a Stosstruppen and died at the battle of Cambrai. Dierk was driven insane by what he had witnessed and was discharged early in 1918. Luckily 1918 saw none of the remaining die on either side and after the truce was called and the Treaty of Paris was signed, all the men went home. John went home and after being mugged had no money left and spent 1919 working his way back to the Kamerons manor in Hereford. When he arrived home he took over his fathers food industries in Britain and eventually inherited the rest of the family business in 1924. After the wallstreet crash he lost a small amount of his industry in Britain as he had kept indepently to British banks and loans, he was not as heavily affected as a majority of his competitors. John got married in 1927 and had 3 children (1 boy and 2 girls). Kane began writing about the war when he was sent home, he completed his first book Loos: Ground Gained 0 Yards in 1917 but it wasn't published until years after his death in 1972 along with his other books: Johan, completed in 1919 which was based on his brother Johans diary of the war, The Orchestra, 1924 his longest book which was loosely based on his surviving brother Johns diary, Just one Bottle, 1926 which told the story of his cousin Karsten after the war and Glory and its High Cost, 1929 which was his last book before WW2 that was an unbiased look at the Great War and wars in general. Karsten left Germany and headed for the USA where he was murdered for being German by returning American Soldiers. Upon hearing this Kane wrote a book about Karsten which heavily blamed his death on the way American police officers who were there encouraged the violence. Lukas stayed in Germany and started his own arms business producing weapons for exportation. His business was attacked several times in the 1930's by Nazi supporters and even Sturmtruppen. He openly protested against the Nazi party because of that, which brought him onto the political stage in a small way. Lukas was married in 1914 right before the war, he had 5 children (4 boys and a girl). WW2 When Hitler ordered the invasion of Poland, John sensing that another large war was on the way sent his family including Kane on a ship to Lovia then began to try and sell off the family businesses to potential buyers. Lukas was arrested along with his family and sent to a concentration camp, his businesses were taken over by the SS. During 1939 John managed to sell his businesses but could not find a way back to Lovia and was conscripted into the army where he was re-instated as a corporal. Kane and Johns family arrived safely in Lovia and stayed in an inn. Lukas's children were taken away from him and sent to a different camp while his wife (who was outspoken) was killed after being labelled "a difficult individual", he was put to work doing slave labour. Dierk was also sent to a concentration camp and was also used for slave labour. In 1940 John was involved in dunkirk and was almost captured by Germans after being cut off from the pick up point, his squad was almost wiped out after their truck was hit by a German dive bomber. He survived and went undercover in local towns. Meanwhile Lukas's children were sent to the same camp as Dierk however it's unknown whether they met. In 1941 and 1942 John joined with the French Resistance and served as a key member in many missions. Meanwhile Kane earned money for their family as a poet and kept the Kamerons in Lovia in good health. Lukas died in late 1942 after several serious beatings by the camps soldiers for his unknown act of defiance to the commanding officer, the officer was put on trial for war crimes after the war. The German Kamerons were wiped out in early 1943 when Dierk and Lukas's children were experimented on by Nazi scientists. Meanwhile John escaped back to England and ended up being redrafted into the army as a sargeant, he was placed on the Italian campaign and had gained the reputation of being an uncomprimising officer by the time allied forces had captured sicily. The war ended early for the Kamerons as in 1944 John was badly wounded by a German sniper. His family in Lovia was greatly upset by the news however as he was sent home he was able to be with them again. Kane then began to write again with Johns account of world war 2 in a series which became known as the Lovian Tommy Series ''when it was finally released in 1972. The first book was simply called ''Dunkirk, the story of Johns experience in Dunkirk up to his escape into hiding, and was completed in 1945. The second and third called Resistance and Infiltration respectively dealt with his days as part of the French resistance and were completed in 1948. The fourth and final books were done when Kane moved into his house in 10 innovation avenue, they were called Leadership and Blood. They focused on the Italian campaign and were done by 1953. Lovian Integration Johns Integration After the war John used the huge savings he had from selling his companies in Britian to fund the starting of Kameron Industries, in 1949, in Lovia after seeing a lack of heavy industries. The company prided itself on its quality metal goods and John being a well known businessman managed to get good trade deals. It expanded rapidly and eventually it outcompeted an American company for manufacturing arms for north western troops, this split the company into two: Kameron Metalworks and Kameron Armaments. By 1954 the corporation was expanding overseas. It stayed the same way until John retired in 1961 and left the company to his only son, Kyle Kameron who recently had a daughter called Sarah. Kyle then proceeded to expand the corporation into other business sectors of Lovia. In 1963 he started Kameron Agri, which aimed to produce high quality fruits, vegetables, meats and grains and like its two predecessors managed to expand overseas. Kameron Agri soon led to Kameron Foods in 1964, which took its supply almost completely from Kameron Agri, and began producing a variety of food. Another expansion came abruptly as Kyle saw a chance to market Kameron Industries products with the creation of Kameron Services in 1968. Kyle then left the corporation to spend his life with his family while his deputy took control of the corporation and kept it stable. Kyle never returned to Kameron Industries however his daughters husband (married when she was just 18), Manfred Hoffmann, did and took over the leadership. He then changed his company Hoffmann Tech to Kameron Technologies and joined it with the Corporation. Then the Hoffmanns had a child in 1975 called Lukas Johan Hoffmann. Kameron Industries slowly grew until 1983 when the Hoffmanns retired from the corporation. Then Patrick Kameron took over the corporation and has been in charge since then. Kanes Integration Kane still didn't publish his books but kept the manuscripts and soon met his wife, Catherine Fleur, who was a Non-Lovian European like himself in 1954 soon after news that Kameron Industries had expanded to Australia. Despite their substancial age difference they managed to keep their mariage afloat and had many children, 3 boys and 2 girls. Kane got a job as a teacher, teaching english in Noble City, his students have been known as the Kane masterclass due to their success in literacy based careers afterwards. However Kane retired in 1966 and died soon after in 1971, it was considered by one of the leading papers of the time "an unfortunately early death for such a talented man." Just a year later his wife found Kanes manuscripts and decided to publish and sell them herself and so she founded Kane Publishing. She used her considerable linguistic skills to translate books into many languages. Soon multiple other publishings came from Kanes children who turned out to be major authors and remain so today, along with many of their children. Kane publishing has fallen to the oldest of Kanes and Catherines sons as of her death in 1998, Paul Kameron, who is currently a best selling author in and outside of Lovia. Modern Developments The Kameron family remains to be highly influential in Lovia, mainly in its economic matters and its political matters. Kameron Industries currently holds control of the only weapons manufacturer in Lovia; its financial arm, Kameron Bank, is recognised for its stability and was mainly unaffected by the depression and its chemicals company, Kameron Technologies, remains as a major exporter of chemical technology from Lovia. In politics it has a sponsored party called the Conservative Nationalist Party. The leader of the party, Lukas Hoffmann, is shown to have support from all over Lovia for his ideas and while now the Kameron family has lost most of its control over the party, its spokesperson has noted several times that it still trusts Lukas Hoffmann to represent the interests of the family. Family Tree *''Albert Kameron'' (1842-1907) x Freda Beyer (1833-1909) **''Thomas Kameron'' (1871-1947) x Anna Fuchs (1879-1958) ***''John Kameron'' (1892-1971) x Kate Cooper (1903-1983) ****''Kyle Kameron'' (1914-present) x Lauren Smith (1921-present) *****''Sarah Kameron'' (1952-present) x Manfred Hoffmann (1947-present) ******''Albert Hoffmann'' (1973-present) x Ellouise Brun (1974-present) *******''Mattias Hoffmann'' (1996-present) ******''Lukas Hoffmann'' (1975-present) x Louise Watts (1975-present) *******''Josef Hoffmann'' (1997-present) *******''Korbinian Hoffmann'' (2000-present) ******''Markus Hoffmann'' (1978-present) ****''Zoe Kameron'' (1924-present) x Duncan Cartwright (1920-2011) *****''Lance Cartwright'' (1946-present) x Chelsea Cox ******'Catherine Cartwright' (1971-present) x Michel von Verland (1971-present) *******'Anne von Verland' (2002-present) ******'Lance Cartwright' (1972-present) x *******'Lance Cartwright' (1998-present) *******'Duncan Cartwright' (2002-present) ******'Lewis Cartwright' (1975-present) x *******'Olivia Cartwright' (2004-present) *******'Sean Cartwright' (2005-present) *****George Cartwright (1952-2001) ******unknown child (?-?) ******unknown child (?-?) ******unknown child (?-?) ******unknown child (?-?) ******unknown child (?-?) ****''Abigail Kameron'' (1926-present) x Joshua Miller (1919-present) *****''G'' *****''B'' *****''G'' ***Johan Kameron (1894-1914) ***''Kane Kameron'' (1897-1971) x Catherine Fleur (1926-1998) ****''Paul Kameron'' (1955-present) x Julia Gallo (1951-present) *****''Thomas Kameron'' (1978-present) x *****''Alexander Kameron'' (1980-present) *****(1988-present) *****(1990-present) ****''G'' (1957-present) x ***** ***** ****''Marie Kameron'' (1958-present) ****''Patrick Kameron'' (1959-present) ****''Albert Kameron'' (1961-present) x *****''Karl Kameron'' (1984-present) x ****** **Aaron Kameron (1873-1960) x Marie Winter (1883-1966) ***Adam Kameron (1892-1914) ***Dierk Kameron (1893-1943) x ****G (1929-1943) ****G (1932-1943) ***Karl Kameron (1894-1914) ***Karsten Kameron (1895-1919) ***Lukas Kameron (1897-1942) x Christine Hahn (1901-1939) ****Aaron Kameron (1930-1943) ****G (1931-1943) ****B (1934-1943) ****B (1935-1943) ****B (1937-1943) ***Rodolf Kameron (1897-1916) ***Sebastian Kameron (1898-1916) ***Siegfried Kameron (1899-1917) **''Lisa Kameron'' (1877-1957) x Peter Huber (1874-1943) ***Jane Huber (1898-1943) Key: :People in Bold are still living :People in Italics were or are family members who are still considered part of the inheritance line Branches When one refers to the Kameron Family one is normally referring to the Hoffmann branch and Kane's Kameron branch although ever increasingly it is in reference to Kane's Kameron branch only. There are other branches of the family such as the Cartwrights, von Verlands and Millers although they have become distant from the central Kameron Family. The Cartwrights used to be considered part of the main Kameron Family until George Cartwright damaged his fathers already receding reputation by fathering at least five bastard children whom still remain unknown, the Hoffmann and Kameron branches pooled together to exspulse the Cartwrights from the main family. While technically Kane's Kameron branch is only a cadet branch of the main line they hold an equal amount of the shares in Kameron Industries businesses as the Hoffmann branch and a member of their branch, Patrick Kameron, is currently the CEO of Kameron Industries meaning that they could be considered the most powerful branch of the family. Family Homes Businesses Category:Family